This invention relates to methods and apparatuses for penetrating containers, more particularly to such methods and apparatuses which are used for hazard abatement of aerosol container refuse.
Many commercially available substances (e.g., paints, insecticides, detergents, etc.) are packaged under pressure in conjunction with a gaseous propellant so as to be releasable as an aerosol. Aerosol containers (commonly referred to as aerosol "cans") present a potentially hazardous condition because of their pressurized flammable contents.
Often the need arises for expellation of the residual contents of used, spent and defective aerosol containers, so as to reduce hazards associated with their storage or disposal. Specifically, a container which has not been completely depressured and/or which has not been completely evacuated of liquid and/or gaseous residue may represent a perilous situation in terms of flammability, toxicity and explosiveness.
Conventional approaches to depressurizing the contents of a waste aerosol container have involved puncturing of the aerosol container. Conventional devices release the pressure held within the container by forcing a pointed object through the container wall, thereby producing a permanent hole.
These conventional processing methodologies are not entirely effective for processing aerosol containers, especially containers of more recent vintage. Conventional container processing often does not allow for complete drainage of the aerosol container's liquid contents; the liquid contents may not be provided adequate pathways to escape under gravitational forces. Furthermore, conventional processing approaches often fail to release all the propellant gases that are contained in the aerosol; escape of propellant gases from the single puncture hole may be unacceptably slow, perhaps even practically nonexistent. Moreover, the latest design containers have internal components which may obstruct complete processing when conventional methods are used.